Copper interconnects are used to interconnect semiconductor devices into circuits. However, current flow in through the interconnect can result in copper migration from the anode end to the cathode end of the interconnect which depletes copper at the anode end of the interconnect resulting in an increase in resistance which will cause the circuit to fail. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.